


A Most Revealing Game

by morticiacat



Series: The Seduction of Frankenstein [2]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Rainstein, Raizelstein, The Pocky Game, frankenrai, whatever they're called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morticiacat/pseuds/morticiacat
Summary: Shinwoo has told Raizel about an interesting game, and now Raizel wants to try it for himself.  Will Frankenstein agree or have a heart attack?
Relationships: Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Series: The Seduction of Frankenstein [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021441
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	A Most Revealing Game

**Author's Note:**

> For my husband, who was willing to try out the Pocky challenge because research.

"Welcome home, Master. Tea is on the table." Frankenstein called. He bustled into the dining room, apron billowing as he added a vase of deep red roses to the display of treats.

"Thank you, Frankenstein." Raizel immediately sampled a strawberry petit four and watched impassively as Frankenstein poured himself a cup of tea and sat down at the table. All was peace and contentment. 

"Did Master enjoy his day?" Frankenstein asked, sipping his tea.

As always Raizel thought deeply before answering. "Yes," he finally said. He daintily nibbled a scone. "Shinwoo told me about a new game."

Frankenstein smiled fondly. "A video game? I will buy it for you immediately, Master! What is it called?"

Raizel double checked his memory. "It isn't a video game. It's a challenge."

"A challenge? Is Master involved in a dare?" That was a concerning thought. Dares could be dangerous or even illegal. Master could not be caught up in anything like that, could he? Perhaps he needed to have a stern word with Shinwoo.

"I don't think so," Raizel finally said. "I believe it was called the Pocky Challenge. " He calmly took another bite of scone as Frankenstein spat tea all over himself.   
"Oh Master, I do apologize!" Frankenstein gasped, grabbing a tea towel to sop up the mess. "Forgive me! " He hastily changed the tablecloth and his own clothing and sank back into his seat across from Raizel, exhausted. 

"Now then, did you..." Frankenstein gulped and took some deep breaths. "Did you and Shinwoo play this game?"

Raizel was very confused by his bonded's behaviour so it took him some time to answer, time which felt like eons to Frankenstein. 

"No."

Frankenstein nearly collapsed with relief. 

"Franken..."

How Frankenstein loved it when Raizel called him by that pet name! He would do anything for his sweet Master.

"Yes, Master?"

"Franken..." Raizel's voice was hesitant, shy. "I would like to play it with you."

Frankenstein had never been so flummoxed in his life. His elation knew no bounds, and yet he knew he could not do such a crass, earthy thing to his ethereal Master. And yet his Master had asked him to, and he was determined to deny Master nothing...what to do?

Raizel was concerned at Frankenstein's uncharacteristic silence. "Franken?" he asked softly, hoping he had not offended him.

"If...if that is what you wish, Master, I will be more than happy to play with you," Frankenstein half whispered.

They sat at the table awkwardly. Frankenstein's heart had never beat so fast. The distance between them felt like a gulf and he wondered how he had been able to stand it all these centuries.

"D-do we have any Pocky in the house?" he wondered aloud.

A slight smile lit Raizel's face. "I bought some today." Was that a blush?

There was a long pause as each digested the information. "I got chocolate," he added.

How to begin this? How to move to the next step without being greedy or pushy? Frankenstein decided to let his Master set the pace, so he just said, "I like chocolate." The words seemed terribly inane but Raizel smiled, happy to have chosen well. 

"I'm glad," was all he said, but his red eyes softened as he looked at his bonded. Raizel fetched the box of Pocky and handed it to Frankenstein. "How do we play?" He sounded so innocent but there was a flash in his eye that made Frankenstein wonder.

Frankenstein was certain he was dreaming. Perhaps he should pinch himself. Seeing Raizel's amused expression, he shook himself out of his joyous reverie.   
"First we take the Pocky out and each put our mouth on one end," he explained breathily.

Raizel turned the stick around so that Frankenstein got the chocolate side. Then he carefully took his end into his mouth. 

"Now...now...we move our mouths closer and closer until one of us gets scared and stops. It is a test of courage."

"Are you afraid?" 

Was Master actually teasing him? Frankenstein could not lie to his Master. "Yes," he admitted. "But I want to play anyway."

Frankenstein took a deep breath and bit down on his end of the Pocky. Directly across from him, closer than ever before, was his beloved Master's beautiful face. Two crimson eyes like molten roses stared back at him. Raizel's cheeks were flushed, his lips slightly parted. Then Raizel's lips quirked up so slightly that Frankenstein thought he might have imagined it. He watched breathlessly as Raizel took a dainty bite and was inches from his own blushing face.

Summoning all of his courage, Frankenstein bit forward, the chocolate filling his mouth completely eclipsed by the sensation of Raizel's breath on his cheek. He could not look away from his Master's eyes. He was sinking into them, drowning in them, and he had never been happier in his life. Then Raizel took another tiny bite, and an inch of Pocky separated their trembling lips.

"I love you, my Master," Frankenstein confessed into Raizel's mind. A tear formed in one of the crimson eyes as Raizel embraced him and told him, "As I love you, my Bonded." The last of the Pocky dropped to the floor as Frankenstein's lips gently met Raizel's in a soft, lingering kiss.

"Shinwoo was right. This game is revealing." Raizel's hand slowly, shyly raised to Frankenstein's face, tracing his features with the gentlest of touches.

Frankenstein felt as if he could die from sheer happiness. "Yes, Master," he murmured.

"Franken...l want to play again."

"Yes, Master!" Frankenstein made so bold as to touch Raizel's soft hair.

"But Franken...this time, let's not use the Pocky."

"Master?" 

"It gets in the way." 

Frankenstein knelt before Raizel adoringly. "Yes, Master!"

The End


End file.
